As the demand for computer processing capacity increases, increased bandwidths are required for data transmission and reception. Data transmission via electrical signals is becoming limited, requiring the application of optical signals. In order to efficiently convert an optical signal into an electrical signal, it is effective to integrate optical components into a device that processes an electrical signal to reduce the loss. Recent research and development in the field of silicon photonics, which make up various optical components on silicon (Si) substrates, have been attracting attention.
Various optical semiconductor devices have been proposed for Si photonics; however, sufficient opto-electric conversion efficiency is yet to be obtained.